


День мертвых

by Cexmet



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: AU, Day of the Dead, F/M, Language: Russian, Mild Necrophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В доме Ведьмы каждый день – День Мертвых. И в Великий Пост, и на Пасху, она делает черепа и скелеты из сахара – белые, чуть розоватые и карамельно-коречнивые, пахнущие ванилью, они появляются каждый день на пыльном колченогом столике у ее дома, привлекая птиц, пчел, бабочек и детей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День мертвых

В доме Ведьмы каждый день – День Мертвых. И в Великий Пост, и на Пасху, она делает черепа и скелеты из сахара – белые, чуть розоватые и карамельно-коречнивые, пахнущие ванилью, они появляются каждый день на пыльном колченогом столике у ее дома, привлекая птиц, пчел, бабочек и детей. У каждого черепа на лбу написано одно и то же имя. Служанка Ведьмы – молоденькая блондинка, живущая с ней вместе – говорит, что так звали единственного человека, которого Ведьма любила.  
Поговаривают, что Ведьма, когда только приехала из Штатов, была такой же молодой и светловолосой, но, теперь, должно быть, превратилась в старую каргу. Нынешнюю служанку зовут Кэтти, и она говорит, что Ведьма даст ей расчет, едва увидит, что она стала старше.  
Сколько бы ни пытались мальчишки заглянуть в окно грязной, обветшалой хибары, им удавалось разглядеть только всегда выключенный телевизор, восьмиконечное, крестообразное светлое пятно, там, где раньше висело распятие, да подносы с черепами.  
Кажется, Ведьма не ест ничего, кроме этих черепов: служанка покупает совсем немного еды.  
Некоторые говорят, что, на самом деле, Ведьма давно уже мертва, а ее служанка сама наряжается в ветхие, бурые тряпки, чтобы выйти утром из дома и оставить черепа на столе. 

* * *

Когда время теряет всякое значение, бессмысленной становится и привычка цепляться за имя, которое уже никто не помнит, но Клэр Беннет продолжает хранить свое имя, не для других – так для себя, точно цветок, засушенный в книге.   
Каждый вечер она вешает на гвоздь, когда-то державший на себе распятие, старую рамку с фотографией отца, и бережно вытаскивает из шкафа большую деревянную шкатулку, похожую на детский гроб. Напевая какую-нибудь давно забытую всеми песенку, она вынимает оттуда кости и осторожно выкладывает на кровать: череп – на подушку, ниже – связанную проволокой грудную клетку, и позвоночник, рядом – руки, где не хватает нескольких мелких костей, которые пришлось заменить грубыми копиями, слепленными из муки и клея, еще ниже – таз и ноги. Ее аккуратные движения неспешны – впереди ведь вся ночь, одна из бесконечного множества.   
Клэр берет с тумбочки очки, опускает их на лежащий глазницами вверх череп, и говорит с улыбкой:   
– Здравствуй, папа.   
Продолжая напевать – «девушка в моем зеркале льет по тебе слезы» - она трет его кости сухой тряпкой и думает о том, что, рано или поздно, те истончатся от слишком многих касаний, а затем исчезнут, и тогда у нее не останется ничего, кроме воспоминаний.   
Когда-то Клэр по привычке боялась смерти, но Мрачный Жнец прошел мимо нее, собрав свой урожай, и стал такой же выдумкой, как Санта-Клаус и Зубная Фея.   
Она гладит кончиками пальцев ребра, прижимается губами к пальцам, чувствуя привкус меди между костями. Сквозь опущенные ресницы ей кажется, что отец нежно улыбается – как в те дни, когда пытался уберечь семью от неприятной правды, пачкающей все, точно смола.   
Полусидя на кровати рядом с ним, она негромко рассказывает что-то – в жизни ведьмы, продающей снадобья и гадающей по ладони, никогда не открывающей лица и не снимающей перчаток, ничего не происходит, даже слухи – о войне в Европе, об эпидемиях и катастрофах – обходят ее стороной, но всегда можно что-то придумать или вспомнить. Для простого разговора этого достаточно.   
В Техасе, в Калифорнии, в Нью-Йорке говорят: мертвых не вернуть; но здесь, в Мексике, люди выносят на улицы сахарные черепа, на которых написаны имена, чтобы умершие знали: их здесь ждут. И могли вернуться.   
Поэтому Клэр ждет, каждую ночь и каждый день, что он постучит в ее дверь или окно, или, быть может, восстанет, как Лазарь, из голых костей, которые снова покроются плотью и кожей.   
Однажды он уже воскрес после того, как его прах развеяли по ветру, и Клэр верит, что он сможет это сделать еще раз, просто, должно быть, ему нужно время.   
Именно ради этого ожидания – оно показалось бы долгим тем, кто может состариться или умереть – она и провезла через границу то, что осталось от тела ее отца. Вероятно, это назвали бы «осквернением могилы» и «контрабандой человеческих останков» – а до этого были и убийства, и кражи, и подделка документов. Клэр – дочь своего отца, и, когда-то, верная слуга тех, кто пускал его по следу, точно опытную охотничью собаку. Тех, из-за кого его убили, точно так же, как маму и Лайла.   
Теперь этих людей уже нет в живых, а в Мексике не принято держать зло на умерших.  
Закончив привычный обряд, Клэр снимает фотографию со стены, точно икону, и, еще раз проверив, надежно ли закрыта дверь, плотно ли зашторены окна, ложится спать.   
– Спокойной ночи, – говорит она, касаясь губами височной кости отца.   
Засыпая, она почти слышит его «спокойной ночи, медвежонок».   
Всю ночь она лежит неподвижно, точно мертвая, и лишь неглубокое дыхание выдает в ней живую.   
Ее сны невнятны, иногда в них много боли, много чьих-то лиц и голосов, когда-то принадлежавших кому-то, имевших значение, когда-то живых. Память Клэр превратила их в призраков.   
Потом к ней приходит отец. Клэр никогда не называет его по имени – в отличие от того, другого, которого так и не смогла полюбить, и быстро забыла. В мире родилась и умерла не одна сотня тысяч мистеров Ноев Беннетов, но только один был ее папой.   
Иногда она открывает глаза, видит костяные пальцы, обмотанные проволокой, у своих сосков – и не понимает, сон это, или уже реальность.  
Когда сумерки рассеиваются, наступает утро, и, просыпаясь, Клэр думает: может быть, он приходил этой ночью, может быть, это был настоящий он – но потом она вспоминает, что папа не мог не оставить ей какой-нибудь знак, даже если и сумел войти, оставив нетронутыми все замки.   
Нельзя прекращать ждать. Он придет сегодня вечером, или через месяц, или через еще пятьдесят лет – может быть, он не всегда держал свои обещания, но всегда возвращался, рано или поздно.   
Убирая кости в шкатулку и застилая постель, Клэр почему-то вспоминает, что когда-то спала с плюшевыми мишками. 

* * *

К полудню Ведьма выставляет наружу новый поднос с сахарными черепами и на лбу у каждого выведено глазурью или вырезано одно и то же имя. Она не хочет, чтобы ее отец – настоящий отец – заблудился, когда будет возвращаться к ней.


End file.
